Disclosure documents voluntarily prepared, acknowledged, and submitted for business and personal utility have long been known in the background art and are widely used. By way of example, information voluntarily provided to enable vetting procedures as a condition to employment in specific types of work in government and commercial industry is supported by both private and public sectors for use in specific circumstances. Though investigatory procedures have been applied in the past as an approach to protect the initiator of the request with considerable popularity as well as recognized as commercially viable to insure security, there is no doubt there has been a continuing need for the additional utility of self-disclosure in a social context.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification of the inventive design should not be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common knowledge in the field. Current vetting procedures while used widely do not utilize initiate, release and capture technology in a social context today. Known systems and processes include many deficiencies and limitations.
The foregoing information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's technology disclosed herein.